Before the Movies
by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER
Summary: Everything was perfect before she went to pursue her dreams. Liv just hoped that they would stay that way once she came back from her journey. (One-Shot)


_Disclaimer__: I Do Not own the Disney Channel show Liv & Maddie._

* * *

><p>"Duck"<br>"Duck"  
>"Dinosaur!"<p>

Footsteps stomped away as she tried to chase him. Parker, that sneaky boy.

"I'm going to get you!"

She heard a burst of laughter from her twin, sitting cross legged on the floor. Liv picked up her pace, going from jogging on the lawn to running around it instead. Words of encouragement to Parker slipped by her ears as she ran.

"You can't catch me"  
>"I'm going to Parker!"<p>

But he proved her wrong, jumping into her spot just as her hand snatched at thin air. She let out a discouraged sigh, barely heard over the laughter of her sister and two brothers. Liv smiled, not able to form a frown at the sight of her siblings.

"Alright I'm it again."  
>"That's like your fifth time Liv"<p>

Liv turned to Maddie, sticking out her tongue at her sister. She got the same reply back. A rumbling sound turned everyone's attention to Joey, whose widened eyes left only more confusion on everyone's face.

"Huh, guess I'm a little hungry"  
>"A little hungry? That sounded like a lion!"<p>

Everyone laughed at Parker's comment, Liv bringing her little brother into a side hug. Besides her, she heard Maddie announce lunch time. It was enough to get Joey up on his feet and happily racing towards the open front door.

"You guys coming?"  
>"Yeah"<br>"Yeah!"

With a nod, Maddie left the two on the lawn, breaking into a run as she caught sight of her brother.

"Let's go Parker"

She began to walk away, knowing that he would follow, or at least expected him to follow. But he didn't. Liv turned around, beckoning him to follow with a wave of her hand. She was surprised to see him shake his head at her, foot rooted to the floor.

"Parker, c'mon"

He waved his hands up, almost like awaiting a hug, but Liv knew better. She smiled at him and walked back to Parker. She saw the wide smile spread across his face as she turned around and squatted down, awaiting for him to get on. He was only six after all, still small enough to go for a piggy back ride.

Liv shifted his weight on her back, his arms locking in front of her neck. She turned around to look at him, and they shared their secret signal. Liv smile, sure that he was comfortable and holding tight before she began to run towards the front door, open ajar. His laughter rang out in her ears.

It was good to see him happy, before she left.

-x-  
>1 Month Later<p>

"Everything ready?"  
>"Yup, I'm sure"<br>"Okay okay…"

Her mom broke into mumbling, looking around at all of her daughter's things spread out on the bed. Maddie sat on her own bed, staring at Liv as she made the last minute arrangements. Her mother left after saying something that went unheard in Liv's ears. Liv was too busy looking for an outfit to go to the airport in.

"Maddie?"  
>"Liv?"<p>

Liv turned to her said twin sister, showing her a blue dress on one hand and a white skirt paired with a flower filled shirt on the other. Maddie leaned back in her bed, staring at both of the outfits.

"Why do they both have to be skirts"  
>"Maddie"<p>

Maddie pursed her lips, deep in thought. Liv standing in front of her shifted from one foot to the other as she waited for her sister to answer.

"The…Skirt?"  
>"Dress it is"<p>

Liv smiled as Maddie groaned and fell into the covers of the bed. Quickly she reassured her sister that she would wear her choice of the clothes. Maddie shook her head and picked up a basketball nearby.

"So about Parker…"  
>"What about him?"<p>

It could have been the nervous tone in her voice, or the fact that Liv answered much too quickly that ended the conversation on that note and the two drifted into silence. Liv turned away from her sister, feeling the guilt creep up her throat the longer she looked at Maddie. Though her back was turned away from Maddie, she could see out of the corner of her eyes the shifting of the covers.

"Liv, you have to tell Parker that you're leaving"

Oddly enough, her sister's voice seemed closer to her then before.

"But I don't want to. He'll be mad at me. Maybe we shouldn't tell him at all—"

"No, you have to tell Parker"

Liv snatched up the clothes on the side and stuffed them into her small carry on bag. How was she supposed to face her little brother and tell him that she was leaving, for more than just a day, or a week, but at least a year. Liv shook her head at the thought of it, Parker's sad face and wide eyes. She didn't want to leave home remembering that, she wanted to enter Hollywood hearing his laughter in her ears and seeing the smiling faces of her siblings.

"He's going to find out some time. It'd be best if you told him"

Liv bit her lip, hoping to find a way to settle her unordered thoughts. After a while, of eyes flickering constantly to her filling suitcase, her twin's patient form, Liv took in a deep breath.

"Alright. I'll tell him."

"Tonight then."

"Tonight?" Liv almost screeched, whipping her head back to face her calm sister.

"When were you planning on telling Parker then? You leave in 3 days" Maddie said simply, playing with the basketball. Maddie sighed, pacing furiously now as she came to realize how rushed everything was.

After a moment, she turned to her mother, eyes searching for support. Her eyes widened as her mother turned to her, but they were left in slight disappointment as her mother mumbled something about forgetting to pack an item and rushed away in a hurry.

All that filled the empty space of the room, was a long sigh.

-x-A few hours later-

Dinner was normal, well as normal as it could be. Liv tried to stall for as long as she could. She couldn't bring herself to talk to him, the mere thought of his sadness bringing her to her knees. Dinner slowly came to an end, no matter how long Liv pulled at the time to stay the same. But still, life continued on.

The dishes soon made their way to the sink, and that was when Liv felt a soft nudge on her arm. Turning to the side, her eyes locked to her twin's, who nodded slightly. A small gesture. A big reassurance. Liv looked down to the floor for a moment and then saw Parker's leaving form headed to the living room.

"Hey Parker!" Liv called. The little boy obeyed instantly, and shot her that adorable smile of his. Liv gave a half smile as he walked over to her.

"You want to play too?" Parker asked, tugging at her hand.

"Um..not now. I actually want to tell you something" Liv told him. The little boy pursed his lips thoughtfully, before tilting his head questioning her.

"Okay, tell me. I can keep a secret." Parker insisted.

"Huh..um..Not here. Let's go outside for a bit. Okay?" Liv asked. Parker nodded and she led him outside to where they sat in the back.

-x-

A cool breeze blew through the streets, on an summer changing to fall night. The sky was star filled, the air was refreshing.

The weight of the world felt heavy on Liv's shoulders.

Parker awaited patiently for her not questioning, nor rushing her.

"Parker...I'm going away for a little while" Liv tried, risking a glance at her little brother. He looked right back at her, with widened surprised eyes, and managed to stutter out, "What?"

"Remember when mom filmed me a few months ago?-" a pause, where she caught Parker's vigorous nodding. "Well, she set that clip of me acting to a very important person. He likes me, and wants me to be on his show"

"Liv are leaving me?"

A small tug was felt near her heart, while her head shook hard to persuade her little brother to believe otherwise.

"No no. I'm just going on a little..um...vacation for a while. That's all."

"Can I come?"

"You can't leave mom and dad Parker, can you?"

"But..then why are you leaving"

She wrapped her arms around Parker then, bringing him close. He hugged her back, laying his head comfortably in the crook of her neck. "I have to go Parker. It's my dream" she whispered softly. She felt a little more relaxed as she felt the slight nod from Parker.

After a few moments, she let go, moving back to take a good look at him.

"I love you Parker. And I promise, I won't be gone for long"

"Love you too Liv"

* * *

><p><em>Ta-da!<br>Hi, I'm 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER, or PBL for short. This is my first story in the archive and I hope that was good for the most part. I just thought that Liv and Parker needed to bond a little or something, and then this idea came. So I hope that all that do read this enjoy it and thank you so much for you time._

_I hope you readers out there enjoyed this.  
>From, PBL.<em>


End file.
